Elastic cables are able to resist stretching to varying degrees, and can be used in different configurations to simulate weights in various exercises. An elastic cable can be secured to exercise bar sections, handles, etc. to perform desired exercises. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,923,750 and 6,497,641 to Hinds (incorporated by reference herein) show elastic cables with elongated middle portions and (male) plugs at opposing ends. Handles with (female) cable pockets are able to receive the elastic cable plugs therein. The elongated middle portions of the elastic cables are able to pass through the cable pockets but the plugs are not able to pass therethrough. The plugs allow elastic cables of desired elasticities to be secured to the handles and swapped for other elastic cables. Traditional exercise devices with elastic cables (such as devices with a pair of handles bridged by an elastic cable), however, are not easily stabilized in various configurations to achieve a wide variety of exercises. They also tend not to allow for a change in resistance without replacement of its parts (such as replacement of an elastic cable having a first elasticity/length with another elastic cable having a second elasticity/length).